Mascara applicators can be injection moulded from plastics material, and then they are commonly referred to as “plastic brushes”. They can also be obtained from fibrous elements retained between the longitudinal parts of a twisted metal clip; they are then commonly referred to as “twisted brushes”. Applicators for mascara have a core, or central part, and bristles extending radially around said core. The ends of said bristles usually form envelopes extending in a longitudinal direction of said brush. The bristles of twisted brushes are commonly referred to as “the fibres”.
The plastic brushes according to the prior art have distributions of bristles around the core which make it possible to create complex envelopes which favour the application of make-up. With regard to the twisted brushes, such characteristics appear more difficult to obtain, without employing operations of cutting the fibres in directions which are difficult to implement.